Wrong Love
by Demily187
Summary: Annie, a normal teenage human has been held captive by a Strigoi for over a year, thing is she could have run at anytime but choose to stay. Rose and the gang try to figure out why. SET AFTER LAST SACRFICE


Hey  
I'm terrible starting a new story with so many unfinished ones but I couldn't help it, once the idea started I couldn't stop haha  
Its set after Last Sacrifice and I don't know how long it will be I'm think only a few chapters because it's based on a made up character through our favourite characters eyes (mostly)  
Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think?  
Demily187  
**ps. Thoughts on the VA movie coming out?**

I woke up suddenly to find myself tied to a chair,  
I was in complete darkness and the room smelled damp and was below freezing.  
My clothes were soaked and my head was throbbing like someone had smacked it hard against a wall, I tried to break my restraints but they were tied pretty tight… Well this sucks.  
I was trying not to panic and thought about how I got here... Nothing came so I tried to remember where I was last... Sarah... Sarah's party. I'd just left place... Something dawned on me.  
"Oh... Ha ha guys very funny." I said loudly my voice echoed through the room. "Get a girl drunk until she passes out then tie her up in a dark room to scare her. Very mature, now let me go."  
When no reply came I started to get impatience. "Sarah if you're behind this I'm so going to kill you."  
The more minutes passed the more I got nervous. "Guys?" I wasn't going to panic; I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. Still I quietly kept pulling on my wrist restraints but had no luck.  
"Since when did one of you know how to tie knots like this?" I joked.  
Suddenly a door right across from opened letting a little moonlight in. I was in a huge abandoned warehouse from what I could see. A man stood in the door way I couldn't see any of his features except that he was tall.. Taller than anyone I knew.  
My heart rate picked up as he slowly stepped towards me. The warehouse was big and I seemed to be in the middle of it, the man was still 20 meters away.  
"Who are you? Are you one on Ben's friends? Did he put you up to this?" I shouted. The man shut the door plunging me back into complete darkness.  
"No one put me up to this sweetheart." He had an accent, Texas maybe? Defiantly somewhere from the South. I didn't even know anyone who knew anyone outside of New York.  
The words registered and I felt my stomach drop.  
Suddenly the overhead light came on and I recoiled, I shut my eyes trying to adjust. When I opened them again the man was standing right in front of me. I gasped as I took in his features. His skin was so pale and papery but at the same time his face was so young. He couldn't have been much older than me, maybe 21, 22. His blonde hair went down past his chin. He bent down to get a proper look at me and that's when I noticed his eyes. Red, the colour of blood. I muffled a scream.  
"Who are you?" I barely managed to choke out. He reached out and put one hand on my neck carefully tilting it to the side. I was to frozen in fear to trying and move away.  
That's when he smiled and I saw them. Two pointed teeth. I felt my heart stop.  
"What do you want? "I felt tears coming down my face.  
"Shh, just you and only you darlin'" he whispered.  
"Please let me go.." I whispered.  
He just smiled at me and looked at me for a long time.  
"We are going to have lots of fun, Annie."

**One Year Later.  
**  
The door flew opened and I squealed. Dimtri stood in the door way looking pretty beat.  
Lissa laughed at me as I jumped into his arms. "I'm so glad your back. I missed you." I said smiling up at him.  
Grinning he said "I missed you to Roza." He kissed the top of my head and smiled at Lissa. "Your Highness." He joked; he knew Lissa hated that title.  
"You guys are ridiculous. He was gone less than five days." Lissa said shaking her head.  
"Oh" I scoffed. "Like you're not the same with Sparky when he goes off on his little offensive magic trips." I said defensively. "And his not even putting his life on the line so don't even go there."  
Lissa poked her tongue out at me and continued to flip through the channels on my TV.  
"Very Queen like, Your majesty." I said sarcastically, I only got an eye roll in return. "So Comrade" I said focus my attention back on Dimtri. "How did the mission go? Did you get catch the bad guy? Save the day? Get the girl? All that stuff?" I joked.  
He just grinned at me and shook his head. "The Strigoi got away. But we did get the girl so."  
This got Lissa attention. "What's this?"  
"A Strigoi was spotted down in New York State carting around a human girl with him. We got a lead from a couple Alchemists doing business in the area. Did there research girl had been missing for over a year. From overseas actually, studying abroad. At first we just dismissed thinking she was another Human wannabe but the Alchemist insisted we look into said he was really well known in these parts and he was sort of the loner type. Has never really been seen with other groups of Strigoi."  
"So what?" I asked. "They knew each other when he was human? An old lover maybe?"  
Dimtri shook his head. "This guy is old. Really old and seemed to have been a Moroi before he was turned. We can't understand why he kept her this long."  
"What is she like?" Lissa asked quietly.  
"That's the other confusing part about this is she in perfect condition seems perfectly health and happy. She has a few bite marks on her neck so we figured once the endorphins left her system she remembers everything that happened and be devastated but a few days have passed and she's still the same, nothing changed."  
I felt a bit lost. "What do you mean nothing's changed?"  
"well the reason He escaped was because she warned him before we could get to him. She was screaming at us not to hurt him. We figure it would all wear off but she's still begging us to let her go so she can be with him, not because of the feedings or because she wants to become immortal.. It's because she loves him."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "That's insane."  
"Could be Stockholm syndrome, where the victims fall in love with their abductor?" Lissa said sounding as confused as I am.  
"Lis, yeah that would make sense in a human situation but this a human and a Strigoi. For one how could you love something so cold and soulless let along it having any feelings in return for you is plan impossible."  
I saw Dimtri face shift and I knew what was coming. "You loved me when I was one of them didn't you?"  
I walked over to where he was putting his clothes away in his dresser. "Yeah but that was different, I loved you before I've never heard someone falling in love with one, I mean come on do they even have any redeeming qualities?" I said not really to anyone "I mean this bitch has got to be mental."  
Lissa sighed. "Mental or not, what's happening with her? We can't just send her home, this has to be properly dealt with, but I'm sure her parents are eager to know she safe."  
I'm constantly forgetting that my best friend is the ruler of our people; I mean it sort of hard when she stands in in front of me in her Donald Duck pyjamas.  
Dimtri faced turned slightly sour then. "Well the Alchemist sort of stepped in once we found her. They feel that since she's human it's their jurisdiction."  
"Bull shit." I interrupted. "There is no way they are getting their hands on her. This is so our thing."  
Lissa looked glum. "Where is she?" Dimtri didn't need to say anything we already knew our answer.  
Then I remembered a conversation between Sydney and I (the one Alchemist I actually can tolerate.) had about re-education camps for her kind and human involved with Strigoi or any vampire actually and from what she'd heard they were no place to be.  
"They're going to send her to one of those Re-education camps aren't they?"  
Dimtri just grimly nodded.  
"But what if it is just a blood thing? What if it wears off?" i shouted, Dimtri walked over and grabbed my hand.  
"We are trying to fight them as much as we can but as time wears on, we are losing out case."  
"I've heard them places are horrible, we can't send the poor girl there. She's already been through so much." Lissa said getting her phone out. After a few minutes of phone calls Lissa straightened up and walked towards the door I'm going to get changed, grab Adrian and meet me at my room in 15 minutes. We are going out."

**Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
